Memoirs of a Gavin
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: Scenes from Kristoph's life, from his childhood through AJ. Written in first-person.
1. 16

I smile down at him, my little brother. I am walking him home from his elementary school, which I rarely do. Usually, I stay after school, in the library to study. But today, my midterms were over, so I've decided to accompany my brother home. As a result, he's running about, talking rapidly about something that had to do with his first grade class.

"…And, and teachers said that if I keep up the good work, I might even go to the next grade early!" he exclaims excitedly.

I chuckle. I, in my sophomore year of high school, envy such happiness. _How long has it been since I've been that excited over something…?_

He turns around and proudly shows me the sticker on his shirt. "See? I got this for being so smart!"

"But how are you going to keep up this streak, Klavier?" I ask with a smile. "Now you're going to have to work hard, like me."

"Nah." He brushes off the idea of work easily. He turns back around and continues walking. "This stuff's easy."

I laugh. Klavier glances back at me with a questioning look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I smile at him. "But one day, you'll have to work hard. You'll have to chose between your music and your work."

Horrified at the thought of choosing between school and his recently bought guitar, Klavier stops and gapes at me. "What?! Really, Kris?"

I am slightly irked by his pet name for me, but I don't think much of it. _He's only a child, after all. _"Well, it would be hard to keep doing both, wouldn't it? When you have a lot of work to do, how will you continue to play your guitar?"

He thinks for a moment. As I walk up alongside him, I notice how small he is, how cute. People tell us that we look like brothers, but sometimes, I can't see it. He's small, loveable, innocent. I, on the other hand…I am me. I am awkward, cold, intellectual. I am studying to go into law; I read of the horrid things people do all the time. I know what people can do to one another all the time, so I distance myself. Except from him. He is the only one in this world I trust completely, for he would never lie. He knows not of the dangers of the real world.

As I am lost in my thoughts, Klavier tugs gently on the sleeve of my school uniform. "…Kris?"

I look down at him and give him a small smile. "Yes?"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

I chuckle and take his hand as we cross the street. "Mother will be upset if you spoil your appetite."

"But-!"

"We don't want Mother to be upset, do we?" I ask softly. Klavier looks up at me with wide eyes. We both think back to our mother's constant failing health.

"No, I guess not," he whispers.

I feel bad, making him feel depressed. "Besides," I say in an attempt to lighten the mood. "If we eat desert before dinner…that's like a crime, isn't it? And you know what happens when you break the law…"

Klavier gasps. "Prosecutor von Karma will get us?!"

"That's right." I smile to myself as we continue walking. Prosecutor Manfred von Karma. He's made quite a name and impression on people in this part of Germany. The whole world, even.

"But…doesn't he have kids too?" Klavier looks mildly puzzled. "There's that one…from America…"

"…Miles Edgeworth?" I've met Miles once, at a dinner party that my father, also a prosecutor, attended. We're about the same age. However, neither of us are the types to socialize, so I've never gotten the opportunity to know him.

"Yeah, and there's that girl, the one with the pretty name…"

"Um…" I have a harder time remembering his daughter. She was pretty young, I recall. Nasty temper, though. She promptly threatened to whip me after I was introduced to her.

"I know!" Klavier looks up in his epiphany. "It's 'Franziska', isn't it?"

I nod. The name sounds familiar.

"She seemed really nice when we met. I really like her." Klavier smiles in his memory. "I want to be friends with her."

Klavier has never been like the other kids in his class; he never had problems with "cooties" or thought that girls were "weird". In fact, he's always been so openly kind to them that many have become his friends. I envy him, slightly.

_Later…_

"Hey Kris?"

"Yes?"

"When I grow up…" he squeezes my hand ever so slightly. "I wanna be just like you."

"…" I say nothing, though his words touch the bottom of my hardened heart. My spirits lift slightly. _Am I really that great to him? Am I doing something I can be admired for?_ I smile.

As we reach the front gates of the house, I look over at him. He looks back up at me. He grins and I grin back. In an effort to display some sort of brotherly affection, I ruffle his hair.

"Ah, Kris!" he cries in mock anger. He then jumps up and reaches for my slightly long hair, always tied up neatly, and pulls the tie out.

"Hahaha!" he laughs. "Now _you_ almost look like a rock star!"

I self-consciously reach toward the back of my head, slightly annoyed that my hair is out of it's orderly fashion. But, I suppose it is a compliment, coming from him. Klavier wants to be a guitar player when he grows up, but he also wants to be a prosecutor, like Father. Though I remind him occasionally that it's impossible to do both, he insists, "I can do it."

And although I love him dearly, I can't help but hate him. All of Father's affections, all of Mother's praise. It all goes to him, the young prodigy, while I was the average one; the one not as adorable, not as loving. So I try to be different from him, in hopes of being recognized for my own achievements.

But still, he is my brother. I know he'll always be there for me too, right?


	2. 23

I sit by my mother's bedside, holding her hand.

"…Kristoph?" she whispers feebly.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Thank you…" she says with a strained voice. "You missed school…just for me…I'm so sorry, you're behind in your studies now…"

"It's not a problem at all," I say quickly. "I don't mind…spending time with you."

She pats my hand. "You're such a good boy, Kristoph. But—" She stops, straining her neck to peer about the darkly-lit room. "Where is your brother? Where is my darling Klavier?"

I feel mildly irritated at the mention of my brother. Lately, he has been ignoring his responsibilities at home. He seems more concerned about his future fame than the family that raised him and gave him a roof over his head. However, I console her. "He's currently playing in a concert. He'll be here soon."

"Oh, that's fine then." She smiles. "As long as he continues his beautiful music, I'll be happy."

I turn away. _He is always the exception. I am expected to do what is told from me. But he…he is applauded for his blatant lack of regard for these rules. Where is the justice?!_

Hours pass. Klavier has yet to arrive.

"…Klavier? Is that you, dear?"

I look back to my mother, who had been sleeping. In all this time, I have not left her bedside in all this time. She closes her eyes. "Is it you, darling Klavier?"

I swallow nervously, and stoke her golden hair. "Yes, Mother. I'm here. It's me, Klavier."

She smiles, eyes still closed. "I'm so glad…you could come…" She squeezes my hand. "I love you, dear."

Suddenly, the warmth in her hand fades, and her life is ended.

I whisper, "I love you, too."

--

As I head toward the door, Father sees me. "Is she…?" I nod solemnly. He gives me a look, of… disappointment? I pause before leaving.

"…Is something wrong? Will you be okay?"

"Yes…" he says almost as a whisper. "All of this…it's all wrong." He points a shaky finger at me. "This….it's all your fault."

The weight of his words sink in. "W-…what?" I am at a loss for words.

"If it wasn't for you…she…never would have been so worried….about you and your schooling… She…never would have been so sick… never…" his words trail off. He staggers toward me and latches onto my shoulders. I smell the odor of liquor on his breath.

I try to break away. "No…" I say slowly. "Your judgement is misplaced, you aren't in your right mind." I take one of his hands off of my shoulder. "Please, get some rest, Father."

"No!" He shouts. "You…you are guilty! Of her death!" Spotting a vacant candlestick on a nearby table, he snatches it and now brandishes it at me. "You…you are a criminal. You…swine!" At this, he throws the candlestick at me. "You are no better than the serial killers, or the assassins that deserve to rot!" he screams. "You- you!" He continues to shout obscenities and throws various items at my head. I easily dodge them, but I run back toward the door, before he becomes seriously violent. I slam the door shut behind me, but he tries to reopen it in order to harm me further. I try to hold the door shut from the outside. All I can hear are the cursings of my father, and the pounding of his fists against the door. However, his uproar slowly is subdued, and I hear him slump against the door. Sobbing.

I run toward my car, fearing that he may become violent again. Of course, it is raining. I let a laugh escape my lips. _How fitting. It's funny, how predictable life can be sometimes…_.

I reach my car, but, before I can leave, I hear a voice call out…

"Hey, Kris?"

I look over my shoulder. It's Klavier, his short blonde hair soaked, and his guitar case slung over his shoulder. He looks concerned. Finally. "…Is she…?"

I nod solemnly. He looks at me with wide eyes. For a moment, I see the youthful innocence that had one enchanted me. However, I cannot forgive. I cannot forgive him for abandoning his family.

"She was waiting for you," I say.

He looks down at his feet, hair hanging over his eyes. "I-….I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I snap. "You're the one who decided to pursue your 'rockstar' dreams. Besides, if you apologize to anyone, it should be to mother…" I break off. He looks horrified. But not on the verge of tears, which is what I feel. What he should feel.

We both stand silently in the rain, each of us not saying anything. I allow the guilt to sink in._ Even a god of rock should feel remorse…You are not invincible, Klavier._

Silently, I get into my car. Klavier bends over and looks through my window. "Sorry, Kris," he says quietly. He looks like he means it. Finally.

I exhale slowly. "…. It's no problem. And," I pause. "Be careful. Father is…not himself."

Klavier nods in understanding, and I pull out of the long driveway. As I drive to my apartment, I think. I believe.

It's…my fault…

--

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! This chapter was a bit dark, but I hope you still like it! =)


	3. 25 Part 1

Hey, everyone! I want to thank you again for the wonderful reviews! Just letting you know, this chapter's pretty long compared with the first two.

--

As I step out into the Los Angeles, I take a deep breath. And cough. _This air…the foulness…is this really what the famed 'L.A." is like?_

The sunlight is strong, despite being partially obstructed by the smog. The streets are packed with people and cars.

_So…different._

_I want different._

--

I just came in from Germany. I've completed my studies, and started my career as a defense attorney. I decided against becoming a prosecutor, despite my personal beliefs. But, I don't want to become…like him.

Klavier's band has become a hit. Among young underage girls, that is; the ones that scream so shrilly one must wonder how the surrounding windows do not shatter. Yet, he still continues to pursue his career as a prosecutor, on top of this celebrity lifestyle.

Such a good boy, they say. Following in the footsteps of his father.

So unlike his brother, Kristoph.

After hearing many of these statements, all of which were made when I was in plain sight when they said so, I've decided to move here, to America. Land of opportunity, they say. Land of freedom.

I'm here to make my own name, as a defense attorney. I stroll about the streets of Los Angeles, observing the people, the culture. It's so busy, never ending.

_So…different._

As I walk down a street, I find an old newspaper on the ground. Just like the other pieces of litter I have discovered along the way, I walk toward the nearest trash bin to dispose of it. However, I examine the headline: _Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright Wins Again!_

Phoenix Wright…something about his name is familiar. I search my memory for the answer.

Phoenix Wright: the first one to ever defeat Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix Wright: the first one to ever defeat Franziska von Karma.

…_Perfect._

I begin my plan, to meet and learn from this Phoenix Wright. I want to be the best. Then, no one can say anything to me, how I am inferior to my family. I will be the best.

--

It has been a week since I first arrived in Los Angeles.

I arrive at the door of Wright & Co. Law Offices. With a slightly unsteady hand, I knock uncertainly on the door. To my surprise, a young girl answers the door. She must be no more than nine, ten at the most. She is wearing the most peculiar clothing I have seen; a robe of some sort, along with an oddly shaped necklace. In her surprise, she runs away from the door.

"Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick!" I hear her call. "There's someone at the door!" I stand there, unsure of what to do. But, eventually, another girl, perhaps in her late teens, approaches the door.

"Hi, there!" She smiles at me. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes," I say, mildly puzzled. "Is a Mr. Phoenix Wright here?"

She gasps. "Um…hold on a sec." And promptly slams the door.

I continued to stand there. But, through the door, I hear the girl say, "Hey, Nick! Did you forget to pay your bills again? There's a guy at the door asking for you!" Then, another voice, male, sighs. "Maya, that could've been a client. Why did you just close the door?!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know?!"

"You've worked here for…three years now!"

"But I'm not a lawyer!"

The man sighs. "Whatever, I'll get it."

Footsteps approach the door. I quickly straighten up, and make sure that my appearance is suitable. Finally, the door opens.

A young man with spiky hair looks up at me. His suit is slightly creased, his tie not on quite right. He looks at me and gives me a small grin. "Hi, can I help you?"

I clear my throat. "Are you…Phoenix Wright?"

"Yup." He stands up straight and fixes his suit. Slightly. "Are you in need of an attorney?"

"…No, thank you." I try to give him a polite smile. "I'm a defense attorney, Kristoph Gavin."

"Oh, really?" He looks mildly surprised, but then grins. "Great! I'm not the only one in town, then!" He laughs. Unsure of what to do, I continue to smile.

"I was wondering if you, Phoenix Wright, would like to help me to start my career in this country."

"Oh yeah…I noticed you had an accent." He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Are you…from Germany?"

I smile. "Your powers of observation are very keen." Flattery, I've learned, is always a good weapon in one's artillery.

He appears surprised at the compliment, and gives me a rather funny look. "Oh, well…it's just that I have some…friends that are from Germany, too."

We both stand in the doorway for a moment. But I must know what his answer is. "So…will you help me?"

He grins and holds out a hand. "I'll do my best! I'm actually getting help, myself, sometimes, but I'll help you however I can."

I incline my head toward him. "Thank you, Mr. Wright."

"Um…call me Phoenix." He looks slightly surprised.

We both stand in a silence. I am waiting for him to start giving advice; however, he looks confused as to why I'm still there.

"Well…" he starts. "Do you want to come by tomorrow? I have to go meet some people, so…"

"Aw, Nick! Don't just push him away!" The older girl from before reappears, and has apparently been listening to our conversation. She grins at me. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure if that would be appropriate, Ms…?" I look down her with another grin.

"Maya! I'm Maya Fey! …Ace Spirit Medium!"

_What in the world is a spirit medium…? _Despite her nonsense, I continue, "Ms. Fey, since we have just met, I'm not quite sure if I could intrude on such an outing."

"It won't be a problem! Will it, Nick?" She gives Phoenix a meaningful look.

He throws his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright," he says with a look of mock exasperation. "But, I'm just going to visit some of my friends, so, I'm not sure how exciting it'll be…"

"Oh, it's no problem at all," I say quickly. "I'm new to here, so I'm always happy to meet new people."

Phoenix grins. "Cool. Now," he waves toward Maya and the younger girl. "Come on, you guys."

The younger girl comes out from behind a table, from where she had been watching our encounter very intensely. She looks up at me. "I'm Pearl Fey. I'm…also a spirit medium."

"Um…hello, there." I've never been very good with children.

The three of them walk ahead, laughing together. _They're like…a family._

_I have no family._

--

We arrive at the park, and I see two people in the distance, staring in our direction. I look toward Phoenix, and he gives me a slightly reassuring smile. Slowly, we make our way toward the people, who are waving at Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl.

As we approach them, I suddenly stop in shock. _Is it really them…?!_

"Prosecutor Edgeworth! Prosecutor von Karma!" I blurt. They stare at me questioningly. But I can't help it; two legendary prosecutors… _Are these Phoenix Wright's 'friends…?'_

Maya looks at me. "Oh, you know Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma already?"

I nod. Miles Edgeworth looks at me. "…Have we met before?"

I look at him; he looks so similar to when I first saw him, when I was sixteen. _It's funny, how some people remain the same, while everyone else changes…_

"I am Kristoph Gavin, defense attorney." I give a slight smile. "I'm not sure if you recall, but my…father was a prosecutor in Germany. We may have met once…"

"Of course! The famed Prosecutor Gavin," Ms. von Karma interrupts. "And _you_, who have chosen to stray from such a noble profession, Kristoph Gavin."

"It is good to see you again, Ms. von Karma," I say quietly. She had been one of the first prosecutors I had faced in my two years of experience in Germany. I almost gave up after our trial, but I knew…I knew I had to surpass my family. I could not afford to lose.

She smirks. "Yes, Kristoph Gavin. How long has it been since I defeated you—"

"—Anyway," Miles Edgeworth cuts off his companion. He looks at Phoenix with a questioning glance.

"Oh, this is Kristoph Gavin. He's new to town, and he's asked me for help starting out as an attorney…"

"You?!" Edgeworth scoffs. "You can _barely_ defend your way out of a paper bag, let alone _teach_ anyone to do so."

"…If I may…" I break up their stare-down. "I've heard many great things about Mr. Wright, and I was hoping to get some tips on starting out. That's all."

They stare at me. I feel uncomfortable, but they soon smile.

"Come on! "Let's eat!" Maya calls out happily.

So, we all sit down to a picnic lunch. I observe everyone; they all smile, just like a family would.

But I am an outsider, nothing more.

--

Weeks pass. Phoenix Wright's 'lessons' are of no significant help. Yet, I thank him profusely, in hopes to be in his favor.

As I sit at my desk, my phone rings. Believing it is a client, I lunge for it. "Gavin Law Offices."

"Oh, hey, Kris!"

Oh. It's Klavier.

"Hello, Klavier. Do you need something?"

"Um, no…I have great news!"

Oh really.

"I just got my prosecutor's badge! _And…_I'm coming to America! It's cool, ja?"

I sigh. "Klavier, stick to either English or German in a conversation; don't just mix them so carelessly. But," I try to make my voice sound excited. I'm not. "Congratulations, though."

"Danke," says Klavier, obviously ignoring my suggestion. "So…I'll come to see you in a few days!"

"Yes. Perhaps we'll even face each other in court sometime." I smile at the thought.

"That would be great! Especially on my first trial." He laughs. "You'll go easy on me, right, Kris?"

I chuckle. "Sure, Klavier." _Sure…_

"So…see you later!"

"Goodbye."

I hang up the phone.

_I must prepare…to crush him._

--

I just wanted to clarify to one reviewer: Klavier didn't use many German phrases in previous chapters due to the fact that they were in Germany, so they would be naturally speaking in German. I felt it would be too cumbersome to have actual German words and translate each one.

**Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but the chapter titles are Kristoph's age in each chapter. Just letting you know, so there's no confusion about the time jumps. =)**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I apologize for grammatical errors (e.g. switching tenses…) Personally, I'm not too fond of this one, but…oh well. **


	4. 25 Part 2

**A/N: In case you don't know, SPOILERS lurk ahead. =)**

--

A couple weeks later, Klavier calls again.

"Hey, Kris. Can I come to visit?"

I hesitate. I still haven't gotten a case; I don't want him to see me when I haven't had the opportunity to surpass him, yet. However, I know he'll continue to pester me until I comply.

"Fine. What time?"

--

We plan to meet by the park, from where we planned to get lunch and catch up; I haven't seen him in a year, so, I decided that, just this once, it would be okay.

I stand by the park entrance for fifteen minutes. _He's late…as usual._ However, he eventually arrives, out of breath. I give him a questioning look.

"Sorry…I…just…ran….from…fans…" he gasps between breaths. I look over his shoulder. Sure enough, a group of teenage girls are running in our direction.

"Idiot," I say harshly. He looks up at me remorsefully. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

I sigh. "Fine. Let's just go." I begin walking through the park. Klavier soon catches up to me.

_That's how it should be. Not the other way around._

"So…" he looks at me with the same smile, the same eyes, as he always would. "How've you been?"

"I've had plenty to do, but I suppose I've been well," I lie. Lack of clients has left me struggling to pay my bills. Phoenix Wright laughed this off. "Oh, that's what happened to me. Don't worry about it" is what he said when I explained my predicament.

"That's great!" Klavier grins. "I'm going to play a concert soon, with my band. Can you take a break from your work to come?"

I smile slightly. _How naïve, brother._ "I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"Aww, please?" He looks at me imploringly, with that 'begging' look. Then, he laughs. "I'm just kidding; your work is the most important thing. I understand."

"Do you really?" I don't mean to say it, let alone in such a harsh tone; it just slips out.

"Wha—" Klavier looks at me, shocked. "Of course I do! What do you mean?"

I stop walking. _Perhaps I should tell him. Should I tell him what I really think…?_

But then, we hear a piercing cry. I quickly turn my head in the source of noise. A small girl, possibly five or six years old. She stands in the park, alone. Crying. Klavier glances at me, and rushes over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a sincere voice. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

"I-…I don't know!" she wails. "My mommy…I don't know where she is!"

"There, there," Klavier soothes her. "Such a pretty Fraulein shouldn't cry. Here." He pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes her face. "Isn't that better?"

"Uh-huh." She nods her head in agreement, captivated by Klavier's blue eyes and smile.

"We're going to help you find your mother." He looks up at me. "Right, Kristoph?"

"Hm? Oh… yes." I glance down at the child. I give her a small smile, trying to look as kind as possible.

Rather than looking comforted, she looks as though she's frightened of me. She hides behind Klavier's leg. Klavier chuckles. "Come, Fraulein. Let's find your mother. Where were you when you last with her?"

"Um…" she looks away as she tries to remember. "I think…over there!" She points in a general direction.

"And…what does she look like?"

"Well, she's tall. Like you, I think. And…brown hair."

"Anything else?"

The girl looks up at him and beams. "She's very very pretty."

Klavier laughs. "Great! I love spending time with pretty Frauleins."

We begin to walk in the direction the girl had pointed to. Klavier clasps her hand in his own and smiles. "Don't worry! It'll be okay soon, ja?"

Soon, we approach a shopping district. And check _every last store _for the girl's mother. As we enter the last one, the girl makes a small noise.

"Hm?" Klavier looks down at her. "Do you see your mother?"

The girl points at a young woman, talking frantically to a cashier, who was solemnly shaking his head.

Klavier walks up to her. "Excuse me, Fraulein." He gives her his "rockstar smile". "I couldn't help but notice you were in some distress."

The woman looks at her through teary eyes. "Um…yes. You see, my daughter, she got away from me…"

Klavier gestures at where the girl and I are standing. "Would this be your daughter?"

She gasps. "Yes! Emily!" She rushes toward the girl. "I'm so happy you're back! You scared me so much!"

The girl, Emily, starts crying. "I'm so sorry, Mommy!"

The woman stands up and smiles at Klavier. "I don't even know how you found me here but, thank you….!" She suddenly recognizes him. "You're…! Klavier Gavin! Of the Gavinners!"

Klavier chuckles. "Yes, Fraulein. And who might you be?"

"Amanda!" she still looks at him in shock. "I'm a huge fan!"

"Well, Fraulein Amanda, it was actually quite easy to find you. Your daughter…(Emily, was it?) described you as a tall and pretty woman." Klavier leans in toward her. "I see she wasn't lying."

Slightly embarrassed, she smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Gavin."

"No, no, I should be saying 'danke' to _you._" Klavier grins. "I got to spend time with a wonderful child and a beautiful Fraulein, because of you. And please…call me Klavier." He fixes his sunglasses back onto his face, and walks away. I glance back at the mother and her daughter, both of whom are still gaping at him, and follow suit.

--

"Well, that was fun, ja?" Klavier comments. "It's nice to help people."

I don't reply. All I have seen was a situation that could have been easily remedied without our help, and Klavier's flirting ability. However, there's one thing I don't get…

"How do you do it?"

"Hm? You mean with the pretty Fraulein? It's just natural, I suppose…"

"No, no." I shake my head. "How do you talk to children so easily? They're so difficult to communicate with."

"Oh." Klavier looks up thoughtfully. "Well, some of my fans have brought their younger sisters as well…I just treat them like princesses, ja?"

"…" _How shallow._

"…Anyway," Klavier grins. "Let's go eat, Kris."

--

After Klavier leaves, I head back to my office. I wait. And wait. _I need a case…I _need_ one._

_I must prove myself._

A few hours later, the phone rings. I answer immediately, "Hello? Gavin Law Offices."

"Is this…Kristoph Gavin?" says a voice.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"We have somebody here that is requesting your defense. Please come to the Police Station to pick up the files."

"Yes, of course."

*click*

I slowly hang up the phone. _Finally._

--

I read the file. Zak Gramarye, celebrity magician. Accused of killing his father-in-law.

As I continue to scan the file, I see the overwhelming amount of evidence against my first client. _Is it even possible that someone like this is innocent of the crime?_

Suddenly, my cell phone rings. It's Klavier.

"Hello?"

"Kris! Guess what!" He sounds horribly excited.

"…Yes?"

"I've got my first case! It's with that Herr Magician…Zak Gramarye. Have you heard about it?"

_Talk about timing. _"Actually, I'm on that case as well."

"No way! I guess we got our wish after all!" He laughs. "I'll have fun facing off in court with you, brother."

"Indeed."

I hang up the phone. _Now, I have no choice but to win. It is now my only option._

And I get an idea. A brilliant idea.

--

I contact Drew Misham. "Painter", of sorts. We arrange a meeting.

I go to his house. He greets me at the door, and leads me into his studio, where we talk. It turns out that he is not the true master behind his "works". He shows me a small girl, who looks very frightened.

"This is my daughter, Vera."

Remembering Klavier's words, I smile at her. "Hello."

She hides behind her father. "Um…hello…" she says softly.

I try to grin and appear as kind as possible. "I've heard that you like the Gramarye magicians."

"Y-yes!" she exclaims in surprise. "But…I've never…seen them in person…"

"She doesn't like to go outside," her father explains. "I think," he adds in a whisper. "She's a bit afraid of the outside world."

"Oh, really?" I pull out something from my pocket and give it to her. I bend down on my knee. "Here's a small gift for you." I smile. "As long as you have this, no harm can come to you."

She looks at the gift I have pressed in her small hands. It is a nail polish bottle, shaped like a hand. She looks up at me. "Th-…Thank you."

"It's no problem." _And she shall never be one, now._

I continue to discuss matters with Drew Misham. The entire time, she stares at me. However, I continue to smile.

Eventually, our terms are reached. I say, "Goodbye" to her. Though I see a flicker of fear on her face, it is only fleeting, and she soon gives me a small smile. "Goodbye."

--

I drive to the Detention Center, confident in my ability to win this trial_. Now that matters are taken care of, at least…_

I am led to the visiting center, and soon face a man dressed in a flamboyant costume. He grins broadly, despite having been arrested. "Hey there!"

"Hello." I smile at the man. "I am Kristoph Gavin, defense attorney. I'll be sure to get you the 'Not Guilty' you deserve, Mr. Gramarye."

"That's nice, kid," he says, brushing off my greeting. I grit my teeth. _…'Kid'?_

"Anyway," he continues. "I was wondering…" he lowers his booming voice slightly. "…if you'd play a game of poker with me."

"Erm…sure, Mr. Gramarye."

I've never played poker in my life. Inevitably, I lose. He looks at me, disappointed. "You can go now."

I want to object, but I feel as though I have nothing to really say. _I suppose I don't really need to hear anything from him…I have everything I need._

--

The next day, I receive another phone call. "…Yes?"

"You have a message from Zak Gramarye," says an extremely unenthused secretary. "He says he is no longer in need of your services."

I nearly drop the phone. "…What?!"

"I _said_…" the secretary says, irritated. "…that Zak Gramarye is no longer in need—"

"Yes, yes, I heard," I interrupt. "What…what is the meaning of this?!"

"He says he got himself a better lawyer. A Mr…. Phoenix Wright."

I hang up. I calmly file my papers away, get in my car, and drive to my apartment. I close the door.

In my rage, I kick my wall. _How?! How can this be? After what I did…I was so close to success…I could almost taste it!_

My thoughts turn to Phoenix Wright. _How dare he steal my victory! That idiot, no less!_

_I can't…I can't allow him to steal this…_

_He must fail._

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. A grin creeps on my face. _Yes…I can still come out as the victor…_

_I just have one trip to make._

--

I drive to the Prosecutor's Office. I receive several strange glares from prosecutors. Fortunately, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma have already left for Germany, so no one recognizes me.

I arrive at Klavier's office, and knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I open the door. He is cleaning his guitar, but he almost drops it in shock. "Kris!" He gently puts it down. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just to talk…about the trial…" I fear that this may sound suspicious, but Klavier beams.

"Of course! Come to admit your defeat?" he jokes.

I smile bitterly. "Actually, I'm not on the case anymore."

He gasps. "Really? But…why…?"

"It's a long story," I say quickly. "However, the new attorney is Phoenix Wright."

"I have heard of Herr Wright." Klavier frowns. "He's the 'ace attorney' one, ja? I don't know if I can win going up against _him…_"

"Yes, yes. However," I say, eyes averted from Klavier's. "I've heard that he plans on using forged evidence."

"What?!" he exclaims. "How do you know?"

I look up at him. "…I have my sources. Here." I hand him a slip of paper. "This is what you need to know."

Then, I turn and walk out the door. "Good luck tomorrow, Klavier."

"Danke."

--

After the trial has taken place, and Phoenix Wright exposed as a forger, I travel to the Wright & Co. Law offices to 'express my condolences.'

I knock on the door, followed by a sad voice: "…Come in."

I open the door. The office is in disarray. Phoenix Wright sits on his couch, head in his hands. He looks up to see me.

"Oh, hi, Kristoph." He gives me a weak smile.

"Mr. Wright, are you going to be okay?" I try to sound concerned. "I've heard what happened…"

"Who hasn't?"

"But…I just wanted to say…" I look down at him. "I still support you. Despite anything, I know you're a good person."

Shocked, he stands up and looks me in the eye. "Really?"

"Yes." I stare straight back into his, keeping a straight face. "I don't believe you are that type of person."

For a moment, I almost see a shadow of doubt cross his face. But, he then smiles. "Thanks Kristoph, it's nice to have a friend to count on."

I am surprised by this statement. "…What about that girl…Maya? And the little one…Pearl."

Phoenix's brightened expressions fade slightly. "Maya's…been stuck at her village with Pearl. They won't let them come back…because of me."

I almost feel some pity. But I quickly dismiss it. _He deserves it. For stealing my victory, my pride._

_But now, I shall be the best._

--

**This one was even longer than the previous one! Sorry! I'll try to make the next ones shorter.**

**Thank you for reviewing, and pointing out errors. (I apologize for the Edgeworth OOC-ness…I'm writing rather quickly). And I don't quite remember the exact course of events with Kristoph and the Mishams, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. =)**


	5. 28

I sit in my new apartment, a glass of water in one hand, newspaper in the other. The headline reads: "Kristoph Gavin: Yet Another Triumph!", followed by another, slightly smaller article: "Gavinners Concert Rocks L.A".

I smirk. _Finally…this is how it should be._

As I lean back in my chair, my cell phone rings.

Klavier.

"Hello, Klavier," I say, smiling. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got back from a tour," he says, sounding tired and a tad less enthused than usual. "But I saw the newspaper. Congratulations, Kris!"

I grin_._ "Thank you, Klavier. And, how has your career been going?"

"Ah, you know…win some, lose some. It's the way things are, ja?"

"I suppose." _That may be true….but not for me. Such foolish reasons have no meaning to me._

"Anyway," Klavier continued. "I'll talk to you later, ja?"

"Yes."

I close my phone with a triumphant smile. _Everything…has been taken care of. That girl, Zak Gramarye, everyone…they cannot escape my surveillance. Phoenix Wright has been out of my way for a few years now; people have forgotten their once beloved 'ace attorney'. Now he is only a myth, a legend, replaced by a mask of shame and disgrace. _

I laugh. No one is around, but I continue to laugh. It's amazing. My hard work has paid off, and now, I am the best. The only things in the world that matter are the law and myself.

Everything else is of no importance.

--

**Just a short little in-between chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. 32 Part 1

As I walk back into my office, I slam the door shut with an uncharacteristic force. I slump against the door. My hands are shaking.

…_Did I…? _I stare at my hands; two weapons that took a life. _But…_I smirk weakly. _It would be impossible to trace, and…he deserved it! Yes, it wasn't wrong at all…_

Suddenly, my cell phone rings.

"…Hello?"

"Oh, hey Kristoph," says a voice. It's Phoenix Wright. "It seems I've gotten into a bit of trouble. Can you defend me?"

"…Sure." I listen uncertainly. "What…erm…happened?"

"On second thought," he says, diverting my train of thought. "Can you get that apprentice of yours to defend me?"

"You mean Apollo Justice?"

"That's the one! Anyway….is that alright?"

"…Of course."

"Alright! Thanks!" He hangs up.

I stare blankly at the phone. _How can he still seem so…nonchalant? It's as though…he doesn't even care._

Shrugging off the notion, I dial a number on my phone. It rings four times, then is answered by a tired voice.

"Um…Hello?"

"Justice?"

My apprentice responds in an overly loud voice, "Yes, sir? Mr. Gavin?"

"How would you like to defend a friend of mine in court?"

"Wha-…really?!" he cries incredulously. "Am I ready?"

"No need to worry," I reply in a calm voice, despite my internal turmoil. "So, are you willing?"

"O-of course! Sir!" he shouts. "But um…who-"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow in court," I say quickly. "Good night, Justice."

"Wait, tomorrow?! But-" I hang up on him. _I don't need to worry about this. I just have to make sure…everything is taken care of._

I stand up, straightening out my suit. _No need to fret; I'm just getting rid of Wright, along with…that Gramarye. _A smile slowly creeps onto my face.

_It's like killing two birds with one stone._

--

**Thanks for reading! I'm considering just making the rest of the chapters about this short; it's easier for me to upload more frequently. Is that okay with everyone? Or do you want to read longer chapters? Please review! =)**


End file.
